Une valse a mille temps -Scorose
by Rose hermione malefoy
Summary: La vie de Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley résumé le temps d'une chanson.


Une musique moldue retentit, je la connais tu me l'as déjà fait écouter.

Au premier temps de la valse

Toute seule tu souris déjà

Au premier temps de la valse

Je suis seul, mais je t'aperçois

Et Paris qui bat la mesure

Paris qui mesure notre émoi

Et Paris qui bat la mesure

Me murmure murmure tout bas

Le premier couplet me fait penser à notre rencontre, dans le Poudlard express, toi et ton cousins assis tranquillement et moi te demandant si je peux m'assoir. Vous étiez d'accord tu as même ris en disant que ton père t'avait dit de ne pas être trop ami avec moi, mais je trouvais ça effrayant

Une valse à trois temps

Qui s'offre encore le temps

Qui s'offre encore le temps

De s'offrir des détours

Du côté de l'amour

Comme c'est charmant

Une valse à quatre temps

C'est beaucoup moins dansant

C'est beaucoup moins dansant

Mais tout aussi charmant

Qu'une valse à trois temps

Une valse à quatre temps

Une valse à vingt ans

C'est beaucoup plus troublant

C'est beaucoup plus troublant

Mais beaucoup plus charmant

Qu'une valse à trois temps

Une valse à vingt ans

Une valse à cent temps

Une valse à cent ans

Une valse ça s'entend

A chaque carrefour

Dans Paris que l'amour

Rafraîchit au printemps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse a mis l'temps

De patienter vingt ans

Pour que tu aies vingt ans

Et pour que j'aie vingt ans

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Offre seule aux amants

Trois cent trente-trois fois l'temps

De bâtir un roman

On a été réparti tous les trois à Gryffondor, trois amis qui devinrent très vite meilleurs amis. On était inséparable, même le professeur McGonagall le disait. L'année scolaire est passé à toute allure, et l'été est arrivée, M. Potter à bien voulu que je vienne de temps en temps chez eux alors on passait des après-midi tous les trois. On est rentré en deuxième année, t'as famille commencée à s'habituer à moi, même James m'apprécié, pendant cette deuxième année on a multiplié les sorties discrètes grasse à la cape et à la carte. Mon père était heureux que j'aie pu avoir de vrais amis, tout le monde était heureux. Cette année est aussi passés à mille allures, j'ai passé la moitié des vacances d'été au Terrier ou chez les Potter pour être le plus avec vous, mon père et ma mère son venue quelque fois et étrangement ma mère a réussi à se faire apprécier par beaucoup, alors que mon père c'est fait à peu près pardonnée grâce aux efforts qu'il a fait pour moi. La troisième année est passée encore plus vite que l'année précédente surement à cause des options, soin au créature magique et arithmancie (sauf pour Al' divination). Mais on a pu enfin allée à Pré au Lard, ou l'on a bien rigolé, et les vacances d'été son arrivée toute aussi rapide et pareil que l'année d'avant. La quatrième année à commencer, c'était l'année la plus marrante ton cousin James c'est rendu compte que Augusta Londubat lui plaisait et c'est mis à lui courir plus au moins après, sauf quand son père était prés, avec cette petite blague était super marrante. On est parti en vacances d'été et alors une super surprise nous attendait, on allait tous à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et même les Londubat pour le bonheur de James, on sait alors lier d'amitié avec leur fille de notre âge Alice. C'était de super vacance, et je crois que c'est normal chez les frère Potter d'avoir un coup de cœur pour les filles Londubat. La cinquième année à commencer, aux vacances de noël la directrice nous a annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal après les vacances et quand on était à la fête de noël au Terrier, ton père m'a pris à part et m'a dit « invite là au bal avant que quelqu'un d'autre le face » C'est ce que j'ai fait dès que ton père m'a laissés partir.

Au deuxième temps de la valse

On est deux, tu es dans mes bras

Au deuxième temps de la valse

Nous comptons tous les deux un', deux, trois,

Et Paris qui bat la mesure

Paris qui mesure notre émoi

Et Paris qui bat la mesure

Nous fredonne, fredonne déjà

Le bal à eus lieu tu étais simplement superbe dans ta robe bleue, on dansait une valse quand je t'ai embrassé tout doucement et je te dis la première chose qui m'est passé par ma tête, je t'aime, mais mon cœur c'est arrêter de battre quand tu as répondu moi aussi. A partir de cet instant on est sorti ensemble la moitié des garçons de ta famille, mon meilleur ami y étant, sont venu me mettre en garde que si je te faisais du mal ils me tueraient je leur aie répondu que je me tuerais d'abord. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai eu le droit à la même phrase de tous tes oncles et de ton père. Ils étaient tous sur nos dos pendant les vacances, même quand on se tenait la main les regards noirs, nous étant destinait fusait.

Une valse à trois temps

Qui s'offre encore le temps

Qui s'offre encore le temps

De s'offrir des détours

Du côté de l'amour

Comme c'est charmant

Une valse à quatre temps

C'est beaucoup moins dansant

C'est beaucoup moins dansant

Mais tout aussi charmant

Qu'une valse à trois temps

Une valse à quatre temps

Une valse à vingt ans

C'est beaucoup plus troublant

C'est beaucoup plus troublant

Mais beaucoup plus charmant

Qu'une valse à trois temps

Une valse à vingt ans

Une valse à cent temps

Une valse à cent ans

Une valse ça s'entend

A chaque carrefour

Dans Paris que l'amour

Rafraîchit au printemps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse a mis l'temps

De patienter vingt ans

Pour que tu aies vingt ans

Et pour que j'aie vingt ans

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Offre seule aux amants

Trois cent trente-trois fois l'temps

De bâtir un roman

On rentra très vite en sixième année, puis en septième tu étais stressé pour tes APSIC et tu me stressé. A la fin de la septième année on partit tous les trois pour faire Aurore, Albus allait se marier avec Alice du cout Neville faisait que dire que ses deux filles sont devenues Potter, et oui James c'est marié avec Augusta et ils ont eus un petit garçon du nom de Frank. Un an plus tard c'est-à-dire il y a un an, c'était notre mariage que l'on fêtait tu n'étais plus Rose Weasley mais Rose Malefoy. Sa fait quatre mois que tu nous a annoncé la nouvelle, et je te regarde rigolé avec Albus et Alice toute les deux vous abordé un ventre rond, surtout toi et tu es encore plus belle.

Au troisième temps de la valse

Nous valsons enfin tous les trois

Au troisième temps de la valse

Il y a toi, y a l'amour et y a moi

Et Paris qui bat la mesure

Paris qui mesure notre émoi

Et Paris qui bat la mesure

Laisse enfin éclater sa joie.

Tu viens me chercher et je me joins à votre conversation, Albus nous fait une blague et on rit ce qui emmène tous les regards bien veillant des adultes sur nous, ils nous ont vus grandir ensemble et ils nous verront vieillir ensemble, dans plusieurs années on racontera nos histoires à notre enfant. Je t'aime Rose Malefoy.

Une valse à trois temps

Qui s'offre encore le temps

Qui s'offre encore le temps

De s'offrir des détours

Du côté de l'amour

Comme c'est charmant

Une valse à quatre temps

C'est beaucoup moins dansant

C'est beaucoup moins dansant

Mais tout aussi charmant

Qu'une valse à trois temps

Une valse à quatre temps

Une valse à vingt ans

C'est beaucoup plus troublant

C'est beaucoup plus troublant

Mais beaucoup plus charmant

Qu'une valse à trois temps

Une valse à vingt ans

Une valse à cent temps

Une valse à cent ans

Une valse ça s'entend

A chaque carrefour

Dans Paris que l'amour

Rafraîchit au printemps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse a mis l'temps

De patienter vingt ans

Pour que tu aies vingt ans

Et pour que j'aie vingt ans

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Une valse à mille temps

Offre seule aux amants

Trois cent trente-trois fois l'temps

Lalala la lalala


End file.
